


'I'm A Big Tiger Now'

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Childhood Photos, Friendship, Gen, Onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds some old photos from Seb's past. Sebastian is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I'm A Big Tiger Now'

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: wearing onesies

_What are doing, Jim?_

‘Oh, just looking through some photos I’ve found in the closet,’ smiling, Jim looked at Sebastian over his shoulder, ‘I didn’t know you had a tiger onesie.’

 _What? Give it back!_ Seb reached out over the backseat of the couch, trying to get the photo from Jim’s hands, but the smaller man dodged.

‘No,’ he replied, grinning, ‘I want to see them all.’

 _James, give me back those photos,_ his hand still reached out, Sebastian circled the couch, coming closer to his friend.

‘Oh, come on, Sebby,’ James pressed the photos to his chest, ‘They are wonderful. We should hang some of them on the wall.’

 _Wha- Over my dead body, Jim!_ Sebastian almost jumped, _I could as well put on the wall that horrible croissant photo- By the way, where it is?_ he frantically looked through the stack of photos.

‘You were so cute as a child,’ Jim continued, ‘A cute little tiger cub.’

 _Jesus, Jim stop this,_ Seb murmured, blushing, _It’s embarrassing._

‘You’re still cute,’ Jim’s voice became quieter, ‘Although I don’t think you’d fit in that onesie anymore,’ he laughed, blush spreading on his cheeks.

 _Yeah,_ Sebastian scratched the back of his neck, still a bit embarrassed by the ongoing conversation, _I’m a big tiger now._


End file.
